Escape to Nebulos
Log Title: Escape to Nebulos Characters: DW-Megatron, DW-Sky Lynx, DW-Bumblebee, DW-Jetfire, Powerglide (DW), DW-Shockwave, DW-Springer, DW-Rewind, DW-Divebomb, DW-Hot Spot, DW-Perceptor, Throttle (DW), Twin Twist (DW), DW-Typhoon ''' '''Location: Cybertron - Con World; Nebulos Date: 2013 TP: What-If Universe ''' '''Summary: With the Autobot's final base discovered and Ultra Mangus dead, Bumblebee leads the Autobots on a risky, final push toward the Space Bridge. Jetfire hopes to use his status as second-in-command of the Decepticon army on Cybertron to covertly shuttle the Autobots off to their new home world of Nebulos - and then destroy the Space Bridge and all stored data to rebuild the bridge. If the Autobots succeed, it will give them a new lease on life. If they fail, the Autobots will become part of Decepticon history and Optimus Prime will become part of the Decepticon version of the Smithsonian. Cybertron - Con World The Autobots' desperate attempt to launch the Ark ended in failure, and the majority of Iacon's inhabitants are permanently off-lined. Megatron reigns supreme over Cybertron, as well as many other worlds conquered by the Decepticons, now truly an Empire. The few survivors of the Ark Massacre live beneath the surface of the planet, determined to survive no matter the cost. Optimus Prime is dead, killed by Megatron with his bare hands, and the Autobots are in hiding, literally underground. Bumblebee leads a ragtag group of survivors, preparing a last desperate surprise strike against the Decepticons. Jetfire had a very, very brief rest cycle. Now, he's looking at himself. In his own quarters, he looks at 5 thin stripes. They are made of some of the most explosive material on Cybertron. Before heading out to the Space Bridge, he affixes the strips inside his armor and fashions a small detonator - in case - he gets captured. One final Decepticon he can possibly take with him when he detonates himself. Because he sure as Primus will not want to be kept alive after Megatron finds out his deception. Jetfire looks at his reflection and gives a final, resolute sigh, and then proceeds to the Space Bridge to start on the 'upgrades'. But before going, he makes one final mark. One final indication of his true intentions. He brings up the schematics of the Space Bridge and taps a few commands and then leaves. The next time the Space Bridge schematics are brought up - the virus will begin to take hold - and erase all information about the Space Bridge's schematics and how the construction was carried out. DW-Megatron is in his Command center, doing... commander-y stuff. He's keeping half an optic on the Space Bridge readouts, curious as to how Jetfire's improvements will work. He has no idea that Jetfire intends to betray him. Jetfire heads to the Space Bridge and begins to take the Bridge offline. He then goes to 6 panels around the Bridge and works inside. Way inside. So Megatron won't be able to see. With the Bridge offline, he plants an explosive deep inside the bridge for each panel. Since Megatron really shouldn't have all the fun, Shockwave strides in. Eating an ice cream cone. It's cold, and delicious, and OH YEAH IMPOSSIBLE SINCE HE HAS NO MOUTH. Do you feel that? That's the warm, stagnant breeze of a running joke. Just let it flow. Looking around in his typical manner, before settling his singular optic on the form of Megatron. "Hail Megatron," he states, as loyal, and bland sounding, as ever. "Shockwave. Considerate of you to leave your lab." Megatron says, nodding in greeting to the one-opticed scientist. "Come to observe Jetfire's work?" After the bombs - err - enhancements are placed, Jetfire activates the Space Bridge. He then proceeds to roll three large rectangular structures inside the Space Bridge. He also rolls in what appears to be a recharging station. He then keys in the coordinates - Earth' - but under the command, he inserts a script to run on the back-end. Destination: Nebulous. "Were I better able to serve you here, or there, or elsewhere, Megatron, then I would logically be there," Shockwave says, neutral and without visible sign of offense, "Such as it is, yes. I have. How does his operation proceed?" Jetfire waits nervously for the 20 or so minutes it takes the coordinates to come in. He can't exactly 'black out' surveillance on the Space Bridge beings that it's out in the open. He just hopes anyone who watches will be distracted enough to not notice the critical first transport. "He just about to initiate the test now." Megatron replies, turning his full attention to the readings coming from the Bridge. "I'm confident in his abilities." Shockwave does not reply. Unlike some beings under Megatron's command, he knows when to speak, and when not to. Instead, he strides over to one of the monitors in the command room and punches up the space bridge, so that he can monitor it for himself. It's not like he's going to watch over Megatron's shoulder, after all. When he does speak: "I am sure that he will not disappoint you, Megatron." Not if he wants to live, anyway. The monitors dutifully display: "Destination: Earth. Test commencing: 00:15:32. GAME: Jetfire PASSES a COURAGE roll of High difficulty. Jetfire puts his hands behind his back and calmly looks over the Space Bridge, calibrating a few things here - calibrating a few things there. Inside, his circuits are screaming for the quick arrival of the most in-need, but his mannerisms portray his typical, slightly aloof scientist self. Springer makes his way into the area, a bounce in his step. Springer has arrived. "He has yet to disappoint me," Megatron rumbles. "unlike some of my *other* warriors." Yeah, screw you Starscream. Then perhaps he's lucky, Shockwave muses silently. He does not reply to Megatron. The verbal remark would be unnecessary. For now, he's focused entirely upon what Jetfire is doing. After all, the Space Bridge was a construct of particular importance to him. He did not wish to see it mangled by someone ...inexperienced. Now, a large array of Autobots make their way to the Space Bridge. Actually, it's only a few dozen, but all of them are of the heavy transport variety. They begin to converge onto the Space Bridge. Coming up, they see Jetfire. One of the Autobots pleads "NO!" Another cries out "MURDERER!!!" But Springer, leading the troops, barks out "ENOUGH - FOLLOW MY LEAD - I REPEAT - FOLLOW MY LEAD!!!" Jetfire looks around, and looks around, and begins to make the circular gesture. The Autobots begin to enter the Space Bridge and surround the three rectangular structures, not knowing they are the holding bearers of Ultra Magnus, Alpha Trion and Optimus Prime. Springer summons his weapon and plants himself up against the outside of the Space Bridge. He then gestures, yelling "GO GO GO GO! MOVE IT MOVE IT!" Jetfire... does not appear to be stopping this. The Space Bridge quickly begins to fill with the Autobots - but they are the ones least likely to make a difference. When they begin to almost overflow the Space Bridge, Jetfire closes the Space Bridge and activates it. TRANSPORT 1 - CLEAR! The sky fills with a purplish hue as the beam shoots to the heavens, transporting the most injured Autobots, and the bodies of Optimus Prime, Ultra Magnus, and Alpha Trion - and a recharging station off of Cybertron. The monitors in Megatron's command center confirm. SPACE BRIDGE TEST - INITIATED. 15 percent...45 percent..78 percent...92 percent... TEST COMPLETE. "Well, the data looks good." Megatron muses. He flips a switch. "Jetfire, did everything run smoothly over there?" he asks. Springer looks at Jetfire and nods - finally able to trust the Decepticon. He looks at the Autobots and waves a hand. "OK! LISTEN UP - In five minutes, this Space Bridge will open again. What we need is an ORDERLY procession. TWO LINES. The Autobots in back - I've already instructed you - we will be the last to leave!!!" Shockwave stands in stoic silence, watching as the test data filters in. So, it was a successful test. He shall have to inquire about the specifics of Jetfire's modifications. Perhaps he underestimated him. Perhaps. "It would seem, Megatron, that his track record remains unblemished," he comments idly, as unaware as the others that Jetfire is stealing their lucky charms. Jetfire gestures Springer to shut up. Springer nods and yells out "QUIET!!!" And in a few seconds, they begin to quiet. Jetfire waits until all is quiet and radios to Megatron, "Sorry - delayed response. Was checking a reading. It definitely reached its target...but - I'm troubled at the energy readings - it shouldn't have taken this much energon. I'm going to recalibrate and do a second test. It should have used 40 percent less energon, but it looks like it only used up 28 percent." GAME: Jetfire PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. Jetfire thinks on his toes with that response. Jetfire holds a shaking hand to Springer, urging him to keep his troops quiet. GAME: Shockwave PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Immense difficulty. DW-Megatron accepts Jetfire's explanation, with a slight frown. "Very well then." he rumbles. Shockwave tilts his head down slightly when he overhears that explanation. The data is run through his computer of a head, then several probability scenarios are built, run and re-run in a matter of seconds. He then turns, pivoting his upper torso so that he can stare directly at Megatron. "Megatron," Shockwave reports, his voice even more serious than usual - providing that is possible, "What Jetfire has stated is exceedingly unlikely. I have run every identifiable scenario." He pauses, "I do not believe him." After what seems like an eternity - the Space Bridge finally opens. Springer stands in front of the Space Bridge as a few frantic Autobots try to board. GAME: Jetfire PASSES a COURAGE roll of High difficulty. GAME: Springer PASSES a COURAGE roll of High difficulty. Springer frowns and says "Stay orderly! Remember, you're Autobots! Do NOT do dishonor to those who have sacrificed before you!" He then gestures the Autobots inside. Running toward the back of the line where the most able Autobots are, he nods. "OK - this is it - ready your weapons and be prepared to provide cover!" Jetfire is at the Space Bridge controls in full concentration. Jetfire keys in the coordinates as the Bridge begins to fill with the second battalion of Autobots to send to Earth (*whisper* Nebulous) DW-Megatron regards Shockwave, with a curious look. If Jetfire was lying... why *would* he be lying? The Decepticon Leader can't come up with an explanation himself, but he's not one to doubt Shockwave, either. He opens the communications channel again... but doesn't speak, instead listening for any noise on Jetfire's end. The clatter is unmistakable. The sound of panicked Autobots boarding. The sound of Springer's voice "GO! GO! GO! GO!" But Jetfire's voice is noticeably absent. Shockwave does not continue to stare at Megatron. Instead, he has returned his attention to the monitor - now *actively* trying to identify anything amiss. He wasn't looking before. Now he is. Or he was. When the sound filters in from Megatron's console, Shockwave runs the sound data through his databanks. He is not the communications expert that Soundwave is, but a simple voice recognition check is not difficult for him to simulate. When he does. "Springer, Megatron." Two words. Two very important, and entirely unwelcome words. At least to Megatron. For Shockwave, this evening is becoming something else entirely. 78 frantic Autobots flood the Space Bridge, as ordered, to get as far back as possible and plant themselves as close to the interior as possible in a half-moon like form - to keep the continuing exodus going. 80 more Autobots to go and this transport is done. DW-Megatron lets out a slow growl or rage, cutting of the com channel. He thinks he knows what has happened; somehow the Autobots caught wind of Jetfire's planned test, and took the opportunity to seize the Space Bridge in a bid to flee Cybertron. "Shockwave, come with me. We'll deal with the Autobots ourselves." He pats his cannon. GAME: Jetfire PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. Springer looks at Jetfire as Jetfire is still working on the Space Bridge. Jetfire says breathlessly "5 minutes - then I'm closing it automatically!." Springer looks at Jetfire, raising his weapon and calls out to Jetfire, "Do they know?!" GAME: Jetfire PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. Jetfire nods - not knowing for sure, but feeling it in his circuits. "They're coming... " Shockwave moves his hand, shutting down the monitor feed for the data. No sense in wasting power. "Acknowledged, Megatron," Shockwave replies crisply, ever the dutiful soldier. And for now, that is true. No matter what might be brewing, the Autobots escaping did not factor into his plans. He'd much rather hook them up and study them, after all. Springer looks at the remaining, fairly healthy Autobots and raises his weapon. "For Ultra Magnus - for Optimus Prime, and most importantly - for yourselves - This is it! If we shall fall, let Megatron feel four million years worth of vengeance this night!" Divebomb has arrived. The remaining Autobots raise their weapons and cheer wildly. And most importantly, no one takes a shot on Jetfire. 128 Autobots inside - 30 more to go... Jetfire looks at the disorganized Autobot band fill the Space Bridge. He mutters "C'mon...c'mon - hurry the slag up." DW-Megatron wastes no time in witty dialogue, or idle threats. He was going to enjoy crushing the pathetic Autobots. And, after he and his loyal minion had wasted those Autobots who hadn't departed Cybertron, he would personally go to Earth to extinguish the rest of them. So, he flies on. When he's above the Space Bridge, he does a double-take. Was... Jetfire HELPING them?! He drops from the sky, boots THUDDING on the ground. He raises his arm cannon, pointing it at Jetfire. "TRAITOR!!" he bellows. Springer looks at Jetfire, and then frowns slightly, "Twin Twist, Grapple, Powerglide... Protect Jetfire...with your lives if need be!" Jetfire looks up and summons his weapon. DW-Megatron lets off a quick discharge of energy at Jetfire! >> DW-Megatron misses Jetfire with Laser . << >> You evade DW-Megatron's Laser attack. << Jetfire jumps out of the way and looks at Springer and yells out - pretty much confirming his allegiances. "Aim for his arm cannon, that's where the Autobot matrix resides!" Jetfire raises his cannon and fires a missile toward Megatron and then tries to plant himself close to the space bridge to keep the schedule going. The second fleet of AUtobots are almost ready! >> Jetfire misses DW-Megatron with Photon-Missile. << *whoooooosh!* the Photon-Missile swishes by Megatron! Shockwave follows after Megatron. Unlike his leader, however, he doesn't feel any particular sense of surprise at the revelation of Jetfire. Instead, he drops down and lands with a heavy clank, already scanning over the battlefield. Autobots are quickly identified and threat levels assessed. Megatron vows VENGEANCE AND DEATH AND A CURSE ON THE HOUSE OF JETFIRE. That's fine. He expected as such. Megatron did not suffer fools anyway, and his ascension to power hasn't exactly helped that opinion any. Oh look, then Jetfire yells out Megatron's weakness, like Navi. Hey! Listen! Aim for the arm cannon, Link! How quaint. Now ignoring them, Shockwave focuses entirely on Springer and approaches him. Slowly. Methodically. "Autobot Springer," he drones, "Stand aside." No other comments. No other bold proclamations. He simply snaps his cannon arm up and fires a quick burst. >> Shockwave strikes Springer with Laser . << To synch up with the last Megs' pose... AND to start giving the Deceptions SOME victories... Twin Twist and Powerglide, per orders from Springer - selflessly move in front of Jetfire from Megatron's Laser Blast - the ferocious, violent blast violently cuts through both Autobots and Powerglide collapses - turning grey and ashen, Twin Twist explodes, his core extingished almost instantaneously. Springer frowns and runs toward Shockwave and activates his light-saber and goes to slash Shockwave. "Let the 'bot work, one-eye!" >> Springer strikes Shockwave with Light-Saber. << Megatron's entire plan of eradicating the Autobots is vanishing before his eyes!! The Space Bridge closes and a brilliant blast of purple shoots up to the sky, transporting the 150 or so Autobots to Earth (*whisper* Nebulous). The remaining Autobots raises their weapons and cheer out in elation as the Bridge transports another bunch of Autobots away from this deathtrap of a planet!. Now... the hard part - five more agonizing minutes before the Space Bridge opens again! DW-Bumblebee, along with Grimlock and a mini-horde of Autobots, is riding inside of Sky Lynx's cargo compartment. Yay scale! "No doubt the Decepticons know of our plan now! Hurry Sky Lynx!" Springer gets blasted back by Shockwave's laser, that's going to sting. He favors his shoulder. DW-Sky Lynx is thundering across the sky, leaving a trail of burnt atmosphere in his wake. The flash of the Space Bridge is a welcome sight, especially when it comes accompanied by the cheers of fellow Autobots. Still, there is destruction afoot, and as the massive mech spies Megatron, his energon boils. Separating into two, he drops the cargo-transport (LYNX) half to sprint and leap towards the gathered Autobot forces. "Dropping you off here, Bumblebee! See to what needs to be seen to!" The stand-alone bird-half turns and snaps into a roll to immediately head towards Megatron. "MEGATRON! You and I have unfinished business!" He turns on the afterburners, black smoke from aged rockets billowing in his wake as he charges headlong towards the purple gun-toting menace, slashing out with a wing to catch his attention and draw fire away from the mainstay troops. A strange transformation sequence initiates, and in a moment the form of Sky Lynx in his Dino-Bird mode is apparent, having been merged from his lesser parts. One of the Autobots tries desperately to fire on Divebomb, but he misses, now he desperately tries to avoid Divebomb's attack! >> DW-Sky Lynx strikes DW-Megatron with Claws. << Jetfire looks around and yells, hopefully within Bumblebee's audio range or at least Springer. "FIVE MORE MINUTES UNTIL THE BRIDGE OPENS AGAIN!" DW-Megatron prepares to give Jetfire an even greater taste of his cannon, when a familiar voice catches his audials... But he wasn't expecting to be rushed by a Dinobird. "ARRG!" he growls, instinctively trying to punch the bird out of the air. "Sky Lynx! You foolish primitive! I will end you!" >> DW-Megatron strikes DW-Sky Lynx with Smash. << Jetfire finally manages to look at Bumblebee. His faceplate doesn't give way to much, but it LOOOKS like a grin. As the Lynx portion hits the ground a saurian passenger leaps from the cargo carrier. with a *WHOOMPH* dino feet hit solid ground and begin lurching the big bad prehistoric menace forward word all the ruckus. "Grimlock, new leader of the Autobots in here. Grimlock brings a squad of the deadliest of warriors to Show Megatron there is a price for killing Magnus!" Shockwave used to be a scientist, until he took a saber to the chest. Oh, wait, he still is. Good thing it wasn't to the knee, then. He prepares to retaliate, when Sky Lynx shows up. Then more Autobots. Then Grimlock. He stares at the behemoth with his hexagonal head and blinking light. He hears the words. The throw down. The smack talk. The taunt. Unfortunately, Grimlock is quite incorrect. He should really be a gentlemen, then. Turning away from Springer, and leaving the Autobot to his fate, Shockwave hunches down and leaps, letting his anti-gravity thrusters carry him closer to where Megatron did battle. "Grimlock," he intones, "You are in one piece. I am impressed with your re silience. However, you are laboring under a misconception. I do not approve of ignorance in a creation of mine." He glances toward Jetfire, "But you can hardly be blamed. You are new. Megatron did not strike down your beloved Ultra Magnus. That was Jetfire." Jetfire doesn't say anything to Megatron. His circuits chill as Shockwave spills the cyber...beans on his killing of Ultra Magnus. Risking leaving himself open for an aft-kicking from the big dino, he focuses on the most important task - dislodging Megatron's arm cannon and then hopefully the matrix. Raising his particle beam cannon, he fires at Megatron's shoulder. >> Jetfire misses DW-Megatron with Particle-Beams . << DW-Bumblebee quickly exits Sky Lynx's Lynx form, along with everyone else. The little mechanic Twidget scurries towards the Space Bridge, while the Weatherbots starts covering the other Bots, shooting down gumby Seekers. "AUTOBOTS! We can do this! Take them DOWN!" He hears Shockwave's proclamation, and hopes to Primus that Grim lock doesn't believe him out of spite. Hey optic face, over here!" He raises his blaster to try and shoot the scientist. >> DW-Bumblebee strikes Shockwave with Ballistic . << Divebomb continues harassing Autobots in the background. At least the animators haven't turned him into Laserbeak yet! Rewind gets caught in Divebomb's talons as Divebomb flies up. The Autobot looks on in horror as he's taken higher and higher in the air! Springer frowns and aims his laser at Shockwave. "Don't confuse our new friend, one-eye!" >> Springer strikes Shockwave with Laser . << Unfortunately, untold ages of having wings shackled means systems are simply in a state of disrepair, and Megatron's blow manages to rupture a few of the key pneumatics controlling his major flight stabilization functions. The brute ends up rolling to a stop, but he's not quite down for the fight. Warning systems are already blaring, but he pushes them aside and surges forward, maw opening as a churning, broiling blast of plasma surges forth to burn everything in front of him to a crisp... It takes a painful toll on his own reserves, though, fizzling out once it's been unleashed and leaving him sagging on the ground. <> The Dinobird turns to look towards the space bridge, taking a mental note about what's going on... <> He chuffs softly, burnt and charred air escaping the bellows of his flame nozzles, as well as a trickle of energon from an unseen, ruptured line somewhere inside his frame. <> >> DW-Sky Lynx strikes DW-Megatron with Plasma-Death . << DW-Megatron deftly dodges out of the way of Jetfire's attack. Before becoming Emperor, he had been a Gladiator, and fighting was what he lived for. Unfortunately, his dodges straight into Sky Lynx's flame attack. The flames singe his armor, turning silver to black. How much real damage is done is hard to tell, as the Decepticon Leader no-sells the attack. "How you have fallen, Sky Lynx. You used to be such a warrior." Megatrom comments, almost regrettably. "I will give you a warroir's death! After I deal with the Traitor." Megatron lunges at Jetfire, hoping to smash the other's faceplate! >> DW-Megatron strikes Jetfire with Bash. << >> Jetfire is struck by DW-Megatron's Bash for 101 damage. << Jetfire oofs as his faceplate is caved in from Megatron's bash. Banged up, he's adamant about not leaving his post. In fact... The massive Space Bridge doors begin to slowly open! Springer looks on in awe as the Space Bridge doors open. He gestures a few Autobots in. "This doesn't leave until the Matrix is in our hands again!" Grimlock's saurian optics take in his 'creator', maw curling into a sneer "Grimlock can't believe you. Everything you told Grimlock was false." as he readies to attack Shockwave, Springer and Bumblebee do his work for him. "See, Grimlock already has the remaining Autobots under Grimlock's command. You failed, scientist." Shockwave is blasted, taking a step back as the laser blasts leave scorch marks on his frame. Yet, he holds his ground, optic locked on Grimlock. "So you wish to believe," Shockwave states, calmly, "To lie to you about this is illogical. It is entirely likely that Megatron would destroy Jetfire without any utterance from me. I gain nothing." He looks toward Bumblebee and Springer, "They, however, seek to silence me. Their fervor cannot be lost on you." Now he looks back, "And behold your power, Grimlock. I have hardly failed. The Autobots, however." His stance straightens, "They operate now under a cloud of deceit. I cannot help but wonder what Optimus Prime would think of them now. Regardless." Shockwave gestures toward Megatron. "Your decision is your own. But if you wish to live while the killer of Ultra Magnus survives, then that is your choice." Springer frowns, running away from Shockwave as he's monologing - the Space Bridge is open. Time is of the essence! He summons his light saber and leaps toward Megatron - with the hopes of doing nothing more than knocking his arm cannon right from his ...arm! >> Springer strikes DW-Megatron with Light-Saber. << DW-Sky Lynx growls as Megatron turns his attention to Jetfire. "Hah! Fallen... fallen? You believe /me/ to be fallen?" He pushes himself up, an unknown servo whining terribly before rupturing and trailing energon down his leg from the knee-joint. "I will destroy you! For Cybertron, for all of those fallen, and for all of those who still fight on. I. Will. End. YOU!" The ground is rent beneath his claws as he lunches for Megatron proper. "And your fight is with me. ME! Not him." A quick glance is sent to Jetfire. "Run you fool!" It's all he has time to say, though, before another major line goes out and he stumbles, his attack thrown off. Seems that last plume took more out of him than he cared to think. Jetfire's eyes widen in concern as Megatron's THIS close to him. But he keeps on with the Space Bridge duties. DW-Bumblebee shakes his head, racing the Sky Lynx's bird half. "Sky, c'mon! You're not dying here, come on!" Divebomb is having way too much fun tormenting Autobots. The one he grabbed is sent falling down, down, DOWN into oblivion. Rewind screams in panic is he falls down, down, down, down, down... and SMASHES into the ground, the impact ripping apart the delicate casing of his internal spark. His eyes turn to a deadened black. Heyah that was fun, let's do that again, Divebomb! DW-Megatron lets out a bellow of RAGE as Springer slices at his cannon. "Dammed Autobot!" He jumps backwards, and sneers. "You want my cannon! HERE!" He transforms, and unleashes a terrible blast of energy at Springer! Megatron folds down into Cannon Mode! Jetfire says, "aaahd... cue our first big 'Impact' death of the night :)" >> DW-Megatron misses Springer with Anti-Matter-Cannon. << Springer feels an almost nuclear heat SWOOSH by him. He looks, seeing his life almost vanish in front of him. He takes a few deep breaths. "Primus, that was close!" DW-Sky Lynx doesn't see Bee, not at all. He's focused on watching Megatron turn into the dreaded implement of doom that everyone knows to fear... and that's enough to kick him into high-gear. There's the soft 'twang' of cables and other internals ripping as he surges forward. "NO! You will NOT get the pleasure. But I, I will..." He almost laughs, almost. But his teeth get to do all the talking for him instead as he closes his jaws around the Decepticon leader's 'cannon', servos whining in protest as they close well beyond what their operational capacity should be. >> DW-Sky Lynx strikes DW-Megatron with CHOMP. << DW-Megatron lets out a shrill snarl as Sky Lynx's jaws rip off his cannon! Grimlock continues to stare Shox down. "Grimlock can't listen to you speak any longer... You want to take credit for Grimlock, to use Grimlock to your own plan..." The dino shakes his head "Again you failed." He lets loose a dual blast from his optics toward the logical one. >> Grimlock strikes Shockwave with Eyelaser . << Shockwave is hit with the lasers, square in his oversized chest. He's not that difficult a target, really. Though he slides back along the metallic surface of the ground beneath him, he seems otherwise unfazed. Grimlock does not want to listen. Megatron is being manhandled by the angry Autobots - and did Sky Lynx just dislodge his arm cannon? Why yes, I believe he did. Fascinating. In reply to Grimlock, Shockwave says only one thing. His attempt at persuasion is over. His appeal to reason, ceased. What Grimlock believes no longer matters. It's not even a variable now, in Shockwave's equation. "Have I?" Shockwave's voice, as neutral as always, has dropped in an even colder embodiment of his mechanical, computer-like persona. The battle around him now entirely forgotten, Shockwave engages his thrusters and leaps backwards into the air. His body contorts, twisting as he transforms. Energy already gathers into his central reactor as he draws a bead on the largest, most obvious target here: The Space Bridge itself. In his flying space cannon form, Shockwave, a complete expert in the layout and innerworkings of the Space Bridge, opens fire with a massive, purple, all-consuming beam. Shockwave leaps into the air, his legs and arms fusing together as a silver cannon barrel appears from subspace and locks into place to form a flying space gun. :GAME: Shockwave PASSES a FIREPOWER roll of Extreme difficulty. Jetfire's eyes widen as Shockwave's blast almost instantly incinerates dozens of Autobots, and shaking the Space Bridge. Hot Spot shields his eyes and with no cover around, absorbs the full force of Shockwave's blast, blowing the Protectobot leader to bits and killing him instantly. Perceptor cries out as the heat from Shockwave's blast sears off his arm. In a gruesome showcase of pure luck, the Space Bridge receives serious - but not catastrophic damage thanks to the dozens of Autobots who absorbed Shockwave's violence. Jetfire has mere seconds to decide, prevent Shockwave from doing that again...or grab the Arm Cannon and the Matrix?! He goes to dive for the Matrix. Jetfire jumps to get the Arm Cannon, but in the panic of the Space Bridge blast - it fried his nerves, the cannon banks and slides away toward... DW-Bumblebee looks on in horror as Shockwave targets the space bridge. "NO!!!" he bellows, pulling out his rifle. He has to stop Shockwave, no matter what! "Jetfire, get the bridge going again, hurry!" The arm cannon and the Matrix inside goes twirling, twirling, twirling into the mass of Autobots clamoring for the Space Bridge. Jetfire gets up and begins to feverishly stabilize the Space Bridge. Divebomb is having fun. He grabs a terror-stricken Throttle, and starts digging into her chest with his beak, hoping to rip out the poor soul's core! Throttle looks on in pure terror as Divebomb's talons rip through her chest like tin-foil. The Autobot screams out as Divebomb's talons clamp onto the poor soul's core and... Springer lowers his shoulder and burrows through the cluster of panicked Autobots - destined to find the arm cannon and the Matrix! GAME: Springer PASSES a DEXTERITY roll of Very High difficulty. DW-Sky Lynx has a cannon! He's about to simply spit it off to the side to continue rending Megatron to pieces, but internal processors alert him to something... something... Oh sweet Primus. "Secure the cannon in the Lynx! Get out of here!" He turns back towards Megatron, optical visor glowing a burning red. "You are a fool and I shall taste your laser core as it is crushed between my teeth." He is about to deliver a wonderful blow to the wounded Megatron when Shockwave's efforts catch his attention. "...no..." He digs in and turns to leave. <> He jets towards his other-half to re-merge, tossing a quick laser-blast towards Megatron to keep the big ugly off-balance. < <> Sky Lynx's massive form increases in size even further, a impressive display of subspace manipulation as he transforms into his Dino-Lynx mode. RIP! Divebomb actually EATS the Autobot core! >> DW-Sky Lynx misses DW-Megatron with Laser . << Springer says in elation. "I've got it!! Autobots!!! We are LEAVING - head to the Space Bridge IMMEDIATELY!!!!" The unfortunate Autobot will NOT be in attendance as his optics turn to black right in front of Divebomb's eyes! DW-Megatron snalrs and rages, haphazardly transforming back to robot form, energon gushing from many cracks. "SKY LYNX!! GET BACK HERE" The Emperor, driven into a almost berserker state due to his wounds and wounded ego, barrels at Sky Lyx, trying to snap the Autobot's long neck! Jetfire feverishly taps in the final commands. Megatron assumes his Robot Form. >> DW-Megatron misses DW-Sky Lynx with Bash. << Grimlock watches as Shockwave responds to his goading words and his goading attack. His reaction was unexpected, and as allies fire, choss reigns down on the field of battle Grimlock finally feels whole. Bellowing briefly, coming into his dino mode's fury at last "Grimlock will hold. count on it." A beam of focused plasma roars forth firm within his jaws toward the purple gun. >> Grimlock strikes Shockwave with Plasma-Breath . << Jetfire angles himself into the Space Bridge - facing his former allies. Jetfire removes his Decepticon insignia. "Point of contention Megatron, I can't be a traitor if in my spark, I was always an Autobot!" He then affixes the Autobot insignia Bumblebee gave him. The cluttered, tired, weakened, but hopeful masses look on in hope and terrible fear, waiting for those doors to close... Jetfire looks at Bumblebee and gives a sad smile. Having delivered one blast, Shockwave's sensors come to life with warnings that he expected. Of course the Autobots would try to stop him. Any other outcome, however desirable, would be entirely illogical. He manages to boost off to the side, Bumblebee's valiant effort going wide, but it is Grimlock - always Grimlock, it seems - that causes him some measure of grief. The hot, stinky, melty breath of Grimlock's fury strikes him, washing over his cannon-y frame. Indicators flare, then silence. He is hardly finished, both in survival and intent. The Autobots have had their chance, and he will make them regret not dispatching them sooner. "Then join them in oblivion, Jetfire, and be forgotten," Shockwave says as the air around his barrel superheats, energy gathering, surging, before Shockwave opens fire once more . . . GAME: Shockwave FAILS a FIREPOWER roll of Extreme difficulty. DW-Sky Lynx turns as Megatron yells at him and rears back to let the tyrannical dictator dive towards the ground. "Not today, I'm afraid! I've far more important matters to attend to. However, it appears I shall have to simply take care of this here and now..." He drops down his entire mass on the Decepticon leader, servos whining all the more from the massive weight they are taking as a result. There's crushing weight, and then there's having a Sky Lynx drop his full weight on your back. This...would be a healthy dose of both at once. The ground shudders with a solid *THOOOM* and those nearest to the point of impact, who are NOT Megatron, would most certainly feel the ground shake beneath their feet... "I told you I would be the end of you. I believe I shall make sure that happens here and now." He throws his weight forward, hoping to hear that satisfying crunch of something stuck beneath his feet... >> DW-Sky Lynx strikes DW-Megatron with Crush. << DW-Megatron is overcome by injuries, losing consciousness. Grimlock barely has time to watch the fruits of his..belch. Shockwave misses Grimlock lurches into motion, his big ol' legs churning as fast as they can carry his weight. To the space bridge!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sky Lynx does indeed hear - and feel - Megatron's entire chest crushing down from the pressure. The Emperor lets out a loud angry bellow - before he is permanantly silenced. His core is shattered under the DinoLynx's foot, and a large pool of energon swiftly forms around the graying body of Megatron. The Slag Maker is dead. DW-Sky Lynx stares at the ground for a moment before simply walking the rest of the distance to the Bridge, tail giving Megatron's head a hearty smack so that it accompanies him on the trip... Indeed, if the Pits taught him one thing alone...sometimes, a trophy is acceptable. And this one, he intends to keep. << Bee, we are clear.>> DW-Bumblebee quickly dashes into the Space Bridge. True to his promise, he is the last Autobot to enter the Bridge. "Jetfire... Let's go." he says simply. Having failed to destroy the Space Bridge, Shockwave hovers there in silence. His sensors detected the death of Megatron, and it has left him ...thoughtful. Transforming back into his robot form, he touches down on the ground. Scorches cover his body, but he has not suffered heavy damage - not like his ...leader, certainly. He watches Sky Lynx tromp off in silence, and the last Autobot, the heroic Bumblebee, enter the bridge. He makes no move to stop him. He only walks over to the now headless body of Megatron, his optic locked on the broken form. Alone now, he simply thinks. The barrel of the flying space gun launches free, shifting into subspace as the rest of the giant weapon splits into the cyclopean form of Shockwave. Jetfire looks up and the Bridge begins to close. A brilliant purple light emits and sends the remaining Autobots to Nebulous. BUT... one surprise remains. After the teleportation is complete - the Space Bridge then erupts in a massive explosion - woe be to the Decepticons who are caught in the blast proximity. On Nebulos Twidget picks up the head of Megatron, and holds on to it for Sky Lynx. The weakened and damaged Autobots look up in wonder as the third and final transport arrives. The remaining 400 or so Autobots erupt in joy as the forms of the victorious Autoobts arrive, but as everything else, a huge loss is also present as the destroyed remains of the Autobots caught in Shockwave's massive blast are also present. Jetfire looks around at the celebrating Autobots. A few still give him skeptical, edgy looks. Jetfire gives a few Autobots a respectful nod and heads to an isolated area to gather his thoughts. DW-Sky Lynx steps out of the Bridge, looking over the destruction... Though, Twidget's offer is graciously accepted and he motions the Technician to hold the head aloft. "We survived. Honor our fallen, and celebrate the victory we had." He looks over to Grimlock. Talks of leadership can ensue later... "Until All Are One, we will continue to fight." He turns to trudge off to one side, leaving behind a trail of energon belonging to himself, and energon-laced footprints courtesy a crushed Megatron. Streetwise and Blades - two of the only three remaining Protectobots look around feverishly for their leader. "Hot Spot?! Hot Spot?!" But then it's revealed as the Autobots finally clear the area of the transport - the remains of Hot Spot are discovered - as he was one of the many in the direct blast path of Shockwave. The two Protectobots break down and grieve for their fallen leader. DW-Bumblebee looks around at the Autobots new home, smiling. "Prime... we're safe. Are you... Are you at peace?" He wonders aloud to no one. He sees Jetfire walk off, and Sky Lynx go a different way. He needed to talk with both of them... He spares a moment, walking over to Streetwise and Blades, giving them both a strong embrace, one by one. "Primus, watch over our fallen. For they fell, granting safe passage to us who remain." Streetwise and Blades nod, overcome with grief. They merely utter "Thank you..." DW-Sky Lynx is not about to get far. Just far enough that he's not in the way of those trying to see who survived, and who did not. After all, his own internal systems are yelling at him to cease all motion and seek repairs. "Twidget! I require some assistance, if you would be so kind." He settles his bulk down with a soft grunt, opening the cargo doors to allow the rest of his passengers a chance to depart. "Bumblebee, where are you? Where did the cannon end up?" Jetfire looks at Bumblebee in a distance and waits for the other Autobots to finish conversing with him. Springer looks on at the Autobots as Sky Lynx talks to Bumblebee. "We are now guests to this planet, It is our duty to make sure we are worthy of that honor. Our resources are limited, so I urge all of you to NOT tax your circuits for the next few days as we need to begin to look for a fuel source. So, on this night, celebrate our victory, mourn our dead... and be thankful that we have lived to fight another day. Twidget stuffs the head of Meagtron into his subspace, before getting to work mending Sky Lynx. "You'll need a great deal of repairs, Commander." he says. Typhoon and her Weatherbots exit Sky Lynx's chest cavity. In her arms, Typhoon cradles the glowing Matrix. The handles had long been ripped off, only leaving the main housing around the glowing light. Typhoon's sister Hurricane holds the cannon, looking somewhat unhappy to hold the weapon that had slain so many. Typhoon holds the Matric aloft. "Autobots, look! What was stolen from us has been reclaimed!" Springer looks at Bumblebee. He then nods to Typhoon and gestures Bumblebee to Typhoon. "Bumblebee... It's time - " DW-Sky Lynx chuckles softly at Twidget. "Is that not always the case, though?" He turns his attention to Typhoon, his optical visor flickering as a power-cell opts to go out at that time. "I say... I thought I tasted something familiar when I bit into that overgrown can-opener..." o/` YOU'VE GOT THE TOUCH! YOU'VE GOT THE POWER! o/` DW-Bumblebee blinks suddenly, as Springer directs him towards Typhoon. "Me - Prime?" he asks, always the humble minibot. "I... Are you sure, Springer?" Springer nods in affirmation. "You've brought is this far, Bumblebee." He gestures Bumblebee to take the Matrix. Jetfire looks on and smiles through his dented faceplate. The remaining Autobots gather on for what appears to be a ceremony. An apt one, given that there's a lot of new starts right now. DW-Sky Lynx is still being fixed, courtesy Twidget, and watches on with interest, but he's not awe-struck, or inspired... it's almost something to be expected, at this point. That and the power-cells are starting to run low and limit sensory inputs. DW-Bumblebee looks around at the gathering Autobots, wonder on his face as, one by one, they nod to him. There aren't loud cheers; simply whispered words, of pride and devotion. "My friends... I..." The little Autobot Leader steps forward, and stands in front of Typhoon. The femme smiles. "Bmblebee... I present to you, The Autobot Matrix of Leadership." she says in a loud voice, so that all may hear. "Since the beginning of our people, it has been carried by those who lead us. Now, retrieved from Megatron, if has been restored to its rightful place. Accept it, and with it, the title of 'Prime'!" Bumblebee raises his hands, grasping the Matrix. A bright glow illuminates all those who are new. The Matrix has accepted its bearer. Perceptor, Bumblebee's loyal counsel, appears. One of his arms was lost in the blast as he was dangerously close to the other Autobots who were incinerated from Shockwave's blast. Perceptor smiles kindly. "For millions of years, it has been housed in a vessel unworthy of its power. It is time to restore its true place." He nods at Bumblebee. "It is to you - where at least until another Autobot rises from our ranks - that we entrust the matrix." The hundreds of Autobots raise their arms in celebration. Jetfire stands off in the distance. Marveling at what's taking place. DW-Sky Lynx chuckles softly. "Well, this was certainly worth the pain." He settles himself down as auxiliary systems go offline, the brute starting to enter shutdown mode. "Wake me up when I am required again, hmm? I do believe I may miss the next pit-fights, after all." Twidget looks on with awe. He's never seen the Matrix. "It's... beautiful." he murmurs. He turns to regard Sky Lynx. "Rest well, Commander. You've earned your peace." "Hah... earned. I earned nothing," Sky Lynx retorts. "Not yet. When the war is over, I'll have earned it. Until then, I borrow it when I can." His optical visor dims to a soft rose-colored hue, a far cry different than the usual burning red. "Go celebrate, Twidget. You have earned it. Let Bumblebee know I instated you under my rights as Commander." Perceptor adds "What most of you do not know..." He gestures to the 3 rectangular containers. "Is that this historic event is taking place with our departed friends and leaders - Alpha Trion, Ultra Magnus, and Optimus Prime!" He adds "Let this place be a temporary resting place for their servos until we are ready to take back Cybertron, and let this day be known as the day where the Matrix of Leadership returns home!" The Autobots celebrated, but measuredly. The blast by Shockwave still killed nearly a third of their elite scientists, warriors, and leaders. Not to mention the Autobots who died reaching the Space Bridge (Thanks, Divebomb). Many Autobots move toward the makeshift caskets of Optimus Prime, Ultra Magnus, and Alpha Trion to pay their respects. Jetfire sits quietly on the periphery of the festivities. Typhoon draws back her hands, smiling at Bumblebee. Bumblebee PRIME, she reminded herself. "Let us give thanks, to all who have given to bring us to this point!" The crowd murmurs respectfully. Bumblebee places the Matrix into his chest, and looks around the assembled. "Autobots, let us remember this day, a day that has reminded us that it is not always strength alone that carries us - it is the courage of those who know what must be done. Let us remember what has been given, to reach this day." Springer smiles and can't help but contain his enthusiasm, and perhaps bot-block Bumblebee's thunder. "'Til All Are One!" The Autobots raise their arm (Perceptor included, though he only has one arm "'Til All Are one!" The chant is quickly picked up by the crowd. "'Til All Are One! 'Til All Are One! " Jetfire smiles through his caved in faceplate "'Til All Are One" DW-Sky Lynx doesn't! Rest assured, he would. If he were not comfortably in standby and resting off the power drain that went into the fight. He'll have his moment to celebrate soon enough. Still, he can hear it, and that's quite enough to keep him satisfied. Springer heads over to the tombs of Ultra Magnus, Optimus Prime, and Alpha Trion and begins to tell the gathered Autobots the TRUE fate of Ultra Magnus. A few Autobots make quizzical looks at the very large Decepticon-turned Autobot. DW-Bumblebee looks up at the strange starry sky above hm. "'Til All Are One" he murmurs. He slips into the crowd, using his small size to manuever through the gathered Autobots, until he comes to Jetfire's side. "My friend..." he begins. Jetfire kneels down to Bumblebee and smiles through his faceplate. He clears his throat, almost overcome with emotion. "Congratulations - friend. The Autobots are in good hands. The Matrix - is finally with a worthy recepient since...Optimus Prime." Jetfire looks at his new Autobot insignia, then at Bumblebee. DW-Bumblebee smiles broadly. "None of this would have happened, if you hadn't helped us." He touches the Autobot insignia on Jetfire's chest. "I knew, when I met you, that you were at core an Autobot." Jetfire stumbles over his words. "I... I just - it was all of you." "I just... got you the Space Bridge. You rallied the troops, you freed Sky Lynx, Springer led the assault." "Without the Space Bridge... we would have all died." Bumblebee states quietly. "You gave us hope, when there was none. You gave us a future we thought lost. You returned our past to us." He steps forward, embracing Jetfire. "Thank you!" The Autobots begin what could constitute the most subdued celebration of liberation in the universe as the moment they begin to celebrate their victory, they are literally surrounded at the terrible price they paid - " Jetfire embraces Bumblebee and breathes out. "Thank you - friend." Jetfire continues to embrace Bumblebee. "It will be an honor to serve you - if I am accepted into your ranks." DW-Bumblebee regards Jetfire with a small smile. "With the authority granted to me as Prime... I welcome you." he says simply. Jetfire mutters "I would rather be a cleaning 'bot under your stewardship any day than second in command to Megatron." Perceptor is near the tombs of Optimus, Magnus, and Alpha Trion. He himself plays the recording of Ultra Magnus' self-sacrifice. A few more Autobots look over to Bumblebee and Jetfire. Jetfire smiles at Bumblebee and pats his shoulder "You should probably get back - " DW-Bumblebee chuckles, though the grief of loosing so many is not far from his mind. "I gladdens me to hear that. But... we need not fear him any more." He nods. "Get some rest, my friend. We now have time to rest." Jetfire walks back. Autobots look on at Jetfire and reluctantly nod in acknowledgement. And as Bumblebee walks back, he suddenly has a surge - of nothing less than the very real connection of all the Autobot leaders. DW-Bumblebee gasps, as his systems interlink with the Matrix. He can hear them - the ones who came before him. "Optimus..." Optimus Prime's faint, but unmistakable voice can be heard, "Arise - Bumblebee Prime." Rodimus Prime's faint, but unmistakeable voice can also be heard: "Arise - Bumblebee Prime" DW-Bumblebee would weep, if Cybertronians had tears. "Optimus... Hot Rod... My dear friends! I see now... Your sparks live on..." category:logs category:what if